


Recovering from Requiem

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [77]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Comforting!Shannon, Eating Disorders, hurt!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon is getting worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovering from Requiem

“You need to eat something,” stressed Shannon, pushing the salad towards Jared.

                Jared frowned and poked the lettuce, “I’m just not hungry,”

                Kneading his forehead, Shannon sighed in exasperation.  It’s been three weeks since Requiem For A Dream has wrapped up, and his brother – a much too thin brother in Shannon’s mind – just wouldn’t eat.

                “Damn it Jared, you need to eat!” shouted Shannon,  “You’re fucking wasting away!”

                “Don’t you think I don’t want to!” Jared exclaimed, shocking Shannon, “I want to fucking eat, damn it Shannon, do you think I want to be on the brink of being a Goddamn skeleton!”

                Shannon frowned and stood up from the table. He quickly walked to the other side, and embraced his sobbing brother carefully in his arms.  “Shh, Baby Jay, shh,” Shannon said softly, running a hand through the grimy brown hair.

                “What’s wrong with me?” sniffled Jared, his face hiding in Shannon’s shoulder.

                Cradling his younger brother closer, Shannon hid his face in Jared’s hair, “Nothing. Just…eat, force it, do something Jay. I’m worried.”

                Jared nodded and wrapped his thin arms around Shannon’s body, “I’m scared.”

                “…Me too.”


End file.
